Get The Party Started
by Dez2sweet
Summary: While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions there are consequences...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions there are consequences...

A/N This takes place after the season finale. I was inspired to write this fic by the song Get The Party Started by Pink. This will be in mostly Elena's POV. And I apologize if anyone is OOC... :/ Thanks to my wonderful beta, _tvddelena_

Warning:Language, Alcohol abuse, Drug abuse, Bloodplay, and Adult content

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 1: Prologue-

**Get this party started on a Saturday night**

**Everybody's waiting for me to arrive**

**Sendin' out the message to all of my friends**

**We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz**

**I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings**

**I can go for miles if you know what I mean**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

I sat on Stefan's bed staring at my reflection in the mirror. My life is pathetic. I haven't left this room for almost a week. Ever since Stefan left it's like my heart and soul went with him, I'm like those chocolate bunnies that everyone gets around Easter. I look good on the outside but on the inside I'm hollow.

Well, I guess I don't really look good, I'll admit that I look like crap, my hair is a mess, I walk around in my pajamas, and my eyes are all puffy and red from crying. I hate that Stefan just left me, yeah it's because he wanted to save Damon but still!

He should have at least said goodbye. But nope, he just left and I had to learn it from Katherine! You don't even understand how much more it hurt me. And I don't have the slightest clue as to how she got in the boarding house, I've never invited her in.

I'm glad she found a way around that though, because then Damon would most likely be dead right now. I sighed. Damon... I haven't seen him since the night he told me he loves me and I kissed him. I know he's here though, he doesn't leave unless Caroline or Bonnie come to watch me.

They bring me food and water but I don't eat or drink much, I've probably lost at least ten pounds over the past week. Caroline is the one that usually watches me.

Probably because Damon thinks I'll try to kill myself. But I wouldn't do that to Jeremy. Ugh, Jeremy... He has so many issues that it's not even funny. Anna and Vicky are back. So now he has all the loves of his life around all vying for his attention.

I think that's why Bonnie doesn't come by too often, she wants to make sure Jeremy doesn't leave her for Anna or Vicky. She can be so insecure sometimes.

I stand up and stare at myself in the mirror. Today is the day when I try to get back to normal. I wipe my eyes and walk out of the room. I make my way downstairs to find Bonnie in the kitchen rinsing out a cup.

"Elena." She said, surprised. I nod. "Hi." She smiles and wraps her arms around me. "It's good to see you outside of that room." She replies as I return the hug before pulling back and forcing a smile.

"It feels good. You can go if you want, I'll be fine." She narrows her eyes at me. I give her a reassuring smile before saying, "Trust me, I'm okay." She looks unsure. I hate that no one trusts me. "I swear I won't do anything I'll regret." She sighs.

"Don't make me regret this, I promised Damon I'd watch you until he got back."

"Where'd he go?" I ask as I walk all the way into the kitchen. "To go get more blood bags, in a few towns over." I nod as I look in the fridge. "Well, call me if you need anything. But if I don't answer my phone just call Jeremy because that's where I'll be."

I roll my eyes as I pull the milk out. I set it on the table and look for some cereal. "Have fun." I say as she walks out of the house. I grab the box of Fruity Pebbles and pour some in a bowl. I grabbed a spoon and started eating.

After I finished my cereal I went into the library and started to look for a book. I gave up after I didn't find anything worth reading and went outside and into the backyard. I sat on the porch swing and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>By the time I woke up it was dark out. I was sort of annoyed that Damon still wasn't back. How long does it take to steal some God damn blood bags? I make my way back inside but trip over some roots. I scrape my knee and accidentally cut my hand. I slowly get up and brush myself off.<p>

That hurt like hell. I go inside and straight to the bathroom to look for stuff to clean my wounds. I find peroxide and grab a few cotton balls on my way out. I go into the parlor and try to pull my jeans up to get to my knee but it's useless, so I go into the kitchen and cut the right leg of my jeans off.

Of course when my knee is visible and I have a knife in my hand is the time when Damon comes home. I hear him open the door and the next thing I know he's in front of me with the knife in his hand.

He's glaring at me before glancing down at my bleeding knee and cut hand. "What the fuck did you do?" He asks through gritted teeth. I roll my eyes. Everyone jumps to conclusions. I'm not that depressed, I'm not going to try and kill myself.

"I didn't do any of this on purpose." He ignores me and glances around the room. "Where's the bitch?" My mouth falls open and I glare at him.

"What did you just call her?" He smirks as he walks over to the sink and drops the knife in it. "I said, where's the witch." I roll my eyes and reach for the peroxide before Damon's by my side in record time. He has the peroxide in his hands and by the time I look up, he's already across the kitchen.

"Seriously, you need to stop snatching stuff out of my hands." He smirks and shrugs. "Now, give it back because this hurts like a bitch." He pretends to be shocked. "Wow! Elena, I never heard you use such naughty language." I roll my eyes.

"But just let me heal you, it will be faster and a lot more enjoyable. Trust me." I narrow my eyes at him. "Every other time I taste your blood, it's not enjoyable for me." He chuckles. "Who said that's the way I was going to heal you?" I feel my face get hot and I know I'm blushing.

"But don't worry, because it was what I was thinking. And it's not enjoyable if it's forced, but this time it won't be, you'd be willing." I don't know if I want to do that. I like the peroxide better. He must have noticed my very unsure expression.

"Fine, use this shit." He says as he hands me the little black bottle. "Let me use your phone." I stare at him with my eyebrow raised. "Use your own phone." He glares at me and I roll my eyes. "Why?" He just sticks his hand out. "I have to call Blondie, unlike you, I like having fun so I'm going out and you obviously need a babysitter."

"I'm not a baby." I say and realize that that sounded really childish. He smirks and then grins like the Cheshire cat. "Then come with me."

"Excuse me?" He quirks a brow and chuckles. "You have such a dirty little mind Elena. But seriously, you need to get out of this house and live. Stefan's probably having a good time even though it's against his nature." What was that supposed to mean?

"You think he's having a good time?" I ask and he nods and smirks. "Yep, he fights what he is so much and now that he's forced to drink human blood he's probably having a great time."

I nod realizing Damon meant that Stefan was liking the fact that he gets to drink human blood whenever and however, whether it be a blood bag or from an actual human.

"It's possibly true." He shakes his head. "I'm 100% positive that it's true." I purse my lips and grab another cotton ball. I just hold it in my hand for a few moments. "So, as I was saying, let's go have some fun. Be like Stefan."

I want to, I don't want to be miserable anymore, I'm tired of crying and being depressed. "But whether you want to go or not I'm leaving." I nod and stand up. "I'll go, just give me an hour and I'll be ready to go." He grins and nods. I better not regret this.

* * *

><p>AN Please review. I'm so excited to write this story. I've had ideas to do stories where Elena goes out partying with Damon for a while now and with Stefan leaving during the season finale, it gave me the perfect opportunity to post this.

Song: Get The Party Started by P!nk


	2. Chapter 2: On The Floor

Summary: While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions there are consequences...

A/N Thanks so much for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot! Thank you so much _tvddelena _for fixing my mistakes :)

And I'm sooooososososo sorry about not updating! I feel horrible! But while I wasn't updating, I wrote up to chapter like seven...? I forget which one exactly, but that means I'll be updating often :D

Oh and this is kinda off topic but did you guys watch the Teen Choice 2011..? I was so upset when they did the choice vampire award and Robert Pattinson won -_- he's so like what? 2008...? Ian should've won... I would have even been okay if Paul won, I was so mad, I didn't think Rob still had so many fans :/ At least TVD won at least one award :| alright, sorry for talking so much, but it's like the people I usually talk TVD with, didn't watch that, so I had to get that off my chest lmfao ;) enjoy!

Warning: Language, Alcohol abuse, Drug abuse, Bloodplay, and Adult content

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 2: On The Floor-

**Dance the night away**

**Live your life, and stay young on the floor**

**Dance the night away**

**Grab somebody drink a little more**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I kept spinning around on the bar stool and I know it was making Damon annoyed. "Stop." He said through clenched teeth. He also grabbed me by the arm. I tried not to smile and just nodded. "If you don't mind getting caught then go ahead and keep spinning but that just makes you look childish." I nod and start tapping my fingers on the bar.

He rolls his eyes and orders two shots. He hands me one and I give him a dirty look. "No thanks." He shrugs and tosses his back before drinking mine. "So, you look really... tasty tonight." He said with a lewd grin and eyebrow wiggle. I glance down at myself and blush.

I was wearing a mini dress that was black along the sides and the front and back was navy blue. There was glitter all along it. I wore black wedges to go with it. The dress was low in the front so it showed a lot of cleavage.

My hair was curled and half of it was clipped up and the rest was left down, around my shoulders. I looked hot. I don't mean to sound conceded, I'm just telling the truth.

"Thank you." I finally reply uncertainly. He nods and gets another shot. He turned around so that he was now leaning against the bar and staring into the crowd. "Come on Elena, have fun, stop worrying about Stefan. He's not coming back anytime soon so you might as well have a good time. And not to be mean, he's probably not worrying about you." He said while pushing a shot towards me.

"Be the party girl you used to be for just one night. The one I caught a glimpse of in Georgia. And after tonight, you can go back to being depressed." I sighed. That sounded tempting.

"Ugh, fine!" I said and grabbed the shot. I could have fun for one night. I mean what's the worst that could happen? I throw back the shot and grin as I slam the glass down. I can be the old Elena for just one night.

"That's a girl!" Damon exclaims while ordering two more shots. I grab mine. "You haven't seen anything yet, I'm just getting started!" I drink my shot and grin. He smirks and orders four more rounds.

* * *

><p>I run my hands up Damon's chest as I get back into a standing position. "I love this song!" I yell above the music. "I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life! Cause in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive! I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life!"<p>

I've been dancing with Damon for the past twenty minutes and I feel amazing! "Yeah, Nicki Minaj is okay." I shake my head and continue dancing.

"She's better than okay! I'd become a lesbian for her!" He laughs and shakes his head. "I'd hope not." I roll my eyes and turn around so that I'm grinding into him. He automatically grips my hips.

"Because you love me." I say and he stops moving. I'm starting to get annoyed with him, it was his idea to have fun and he wants to talk about feelings? I don't fucking think so. I turn back to face him.

"If you don't want to dance, there are plenty of willing people." He turns me back around. We continue dancing when I suddenly feel his breath on my neck. It's not really a bad thing per se, but I want him to stop before I let him kiss me.

"So, you'd become a lesbian for Nicki Minaj?" He whispers in my ear before trailing hot, wet, openmouth kisses down my neck. "Yeah." I say after I shiver. "My first oral sex experience was with a girl." I blurt out without thinking.

I feel him harden against me. I'm glad to know that I have such a huge effect on him. "With Caroline or with Bonnie?" I shake my head and smirk. "Neither, it was with a girl named... Sarah? I think that was her name." I purse my lips. Yep, it was Sarah.

"That's hot." I nod and turn to wrap my arms around his neck and he grabs my hips once again. He pulls me flush against him and grinds himself into me.

I grin and lightly run my fingers down his chest until I reach the bulge in his pants. I lightly squeeze him and my grin widens when I hear his intake of breath. I start lightly rubbing him through his jeans.

"You should get that taken care of." I say and he nods, grabs my hand, and all but drags me to the bathroom. I let him lead me until we reach the door. "Wait." He glares at me. "What?" I smirk and cross my arms.

"I never said I would take care of it, I just said you should get it taken care of." His eyes widen and he doesn't even argue with me. He just looks around the room and gives me a vicious look before walking over to the bar. I follow behind him because my curiosity gets the best of me.

He goes right up to a girl and starts flirting, "Cold out isn't it?" He asks as soon as he reaches her. "Nope, I'm just attracted to you." I notice him staring at her chest and if it were me I would have slapped him but all the girls in here are whores.

"You know how they say skin is the largest organ? Not in my case." Damon says. The girl's eyes widen and she grins. "Well, let's go into the bathroom and you can show me your big... organ." He smirks and let's her lead the way to the bathroom.

He gives me an eyebrow wiggle and I give him the finger after he walks past. "Skank." I mutter under my breath before downing the shot I ordered and looking around for a good looking enough guy to talk to.

"Hello beautiful. What's a pretty girl like you doin' by yourself?" A guy that looked to be in his mid to late forties asked me. I shrug and down another shot. "Can I buy you a drink?" I give him an obvious fake smile and shake my head. He takes a seat next to me and gives me a large, toothy grin.

"No thanks, I get them free." He nods and we sit together awkwardly. "Hey baby, if you come home with me, I can show you a really good time." I instantly get annoyed, doesn't he get that I don't like him. And I'm like twenty years younger than him! At least.

"You know what your problem is? Your mouth is writing checks that your body probably can't cash." His jaw drops before he scoffs and leaves me alone. I roll my eyes and drink another shot before getting back on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Josh spins me around and pulls me back against him. I giggle and lightly hit his chest. "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." I say before smiling mischievously. His mouth hangs open in shock before I see lust cloud his eyes.<p>

Josh was really handsome, and he was only twenty-one. In fact, today is his birthday and his friends took him out to party.

He had light brown hair and in the light it almost looked blond, but I know it's not. He has hazel eyes, and they are beautiful, not as beautiful as Damon's but they're a close second.

I was on the verge of being drunk, I can't even control myself anymore. I don't remember the last time I had so much fun!

"So, Josh!" I yell above the music. "Yeah?" He asks and I rub his arms before continuing. "I think you're hot! I wouldn't mind having sex with you!" He laughs and I stare at the obvious bulge growing in his pants.

"You're way hotter and I really want to have sex with you too!" I nod and grab him by the back of his neck and kiss him. I didn't say I wanted to have sex with him. I said I wouldn't mind having sex with him. If anything, I really want to have sex with Damon. But I'm not going to let that happen.

I lick Josh's bottom lip and he opens his mouth for me. He tastes a lot like tequila but that could also be me.

I can't help but wonder where Damon is. It's been a while, he should be done with that girl.

I scratch down Josh's chest as our tongues intertwine. Someone calls his name and Josh pulls back and in an annoyed tone replies, "What?" The guy grins and hands him a cup. The guy winks and Josh looks at me again.

"This is Alex, he brought us drinks." I grin and take a cup. "What is it?" Alex cuts in before Josh could reply. "It's vodka, and it's really good!" I grin and take a large sip. "This is the best God damn vodka I've ever had! Where'd you get it?"

"The bar." Alex says and I laugh. "Yeah, I forgot." I finish the drink and Alex takes my now empty cup. Josh just places his on a table. Alex says goodbye and leaves us alone. "That was weird." I comment. Josh nods.

"Sorry, he's just a creeper." I nod and get back to dancing with him.

* * *

><p>It's been ten minutes and it feels like I had twelve more cups of vodka. Which is crazy since I haven't left the dance floor but I'm having a great time so fuck it!<p>

"Let's go sit over there so we can finish what we started earlier." Josh grins and takes me over to the couches. I push him onto an empty couch and straddle him.

"This may lead to sex so you better have a condom." He nods and taps his pocket. I grin and kiss him while I grind my hips into his. I moan into his mouth as he pushes his hips up into mine. I open my mouth when I feel his tongue tracing my top lip. He must not be very experienced because I've never been kissed so sloppily.

When I feel his tongue in my mouth I suck on it and climb off his lap. I smile as I see the disappointment obvious on his face. "Let's go into the bathroom." He nods enthusiastically and I take his hand and turn around and walk right into a hard chest.

"Ow, watch where you're go-" I stare up at a furious Damon. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He asks through gritted teeth. I glance at Josh and he looks annoyed, not half as annoyed as Damon but annoyed nonetheless.

"Bathroom." I say and Damon scoffs. "Not with this loser." He says and Josh gets pissed. "What are you, her father? Get your own girl. We are just trying to have a good time." Damon glares at Josh and looks about ready to rip his throat out.

"She is 'my own girl' I brought her here and she leaves me to hook up with some fucking ape." Josh glares at Damon and I giggle, two really hot guys are fighting over me! Well, one really hot guy and one average guy. It's hilarious, yet unfair since Damon is a vampire. He'd definitely kick Josh's ass, but he'd probably be able to kick his ass even as a human.

"Wait one damn second Damon, you left me to go be with some slut in the bathroom so that gives me every right to be with Josh." Damon glares at me and moves me out of the way. I thought he was going to hit Josh but it seemed like he compelled him.

Josh repeats whatever Damon said and walks away without so much as a glance in my direction. As Damon turns around I notice his very cocky grin and I slap him. I didn't even think about it, I just did it and man did it feel good.

He stares at me in shock before chuckling. "I guess I deserved that." I nod and go to slap him again but he grabs my hand. "I said I deserved the first one, the rest would be a bad idea." I pull my hand back and walk to the bar.

I order a shot and look around the room. There has to be other young guys here worth my time but then again, beauty is only a light switch away.

* * *

><p>AN so, what did you think of this chapter? I really like this story and I'm so excited to be writing this. I'll try to not neglect my other ones but this is definitely my favorite so it'll be tough. Please review!

Song: On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez


	3. Chapter 3: Give Me Everything

Summary: While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions there are consequences...

A/N thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, I was sick :/ Thank you _tvddelena_!

Warning: Language, Alcohol abuse, Drug abuse, Bloodplay, and Adult content

Disclaimer: I_** DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 3: Give Me Everything-

**Tonight I want all of you tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**For all we know we might not get tomorrow**

**Let's do it tonight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I put my hands on my hips and stare at Alex in anger. "What the fuck do you mean you slipped a ruffie into my drink?" Alex laughed and I slapped him. I've been doing that a lot lately. It's like my signature move. I mentally laugh.

"Answer the fucking question." He went to turn around when Damon appeared behind him. "Answer. The. Question." Alex's shoulders slouched and he turned back to look at me. That's right bitch, do what the vampire says.

"I wanted Josh to have fun and I don't think he would have as much fun without getting laid so when I noticed him hanging out with you I told him my plan and he went along with it." I huffed. How dare he, I almost had sex with him! What a mistake that was! Well an almost mistake. Does that even make sense? Who cares, it was a mistake.

"Whatever, I'm having a great time. And you're honestly ruining it. So, see you later." Alex nodded and walked away. I rolled my eyes and went to walk away but Damon grabbed me by the arm.

"What, no thank you?" I scoff. "You expect me to thank you when you take me here, hook up with some random whore, and don't let me hang out with other guys?" He rolls his eyes. "Fine, thank you." I say sarcastically. He glares at me.

"That guy was a fucking pig an-" I cut him off and yank my arm away and place both arms on my hips. "And you're not?" He shrugs. "It's different for me." I roll my eyes and walk over to the bar. I order a shot and see a group of people huddled around each other giggling. I finish my shot quickly and try to join them. Completely ignoring Damon.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" One of the girls look at me with disgust. "Nothing that concerns you." I frown and was about to walk away when someone else in the group stops me. "We're about to have a lot more fun, you are totally welcome to join us." I nod and follow them to an empty room. I glance behind me to see Damon talking to yet another girl.

"This is the employee's only lounge. My dad owns the bar so I am allowed in here and since you all are with me, you are too." A guy tells me after he draped his arm over my shoulders.

"By the way, I'm Paul." I smile and nod. "I'm Elena." He chuckles. "You're hot Elena. Anyway, that's Crissy, Patrick, Tiffany, Amanda, Steve, Julie, and Richard. But everyone calls him Dick. And everyone, this is Elena, my new buddy. Possibly bed buddy but I won't get my hopes up too high." He announces with a wink.

I grin, I kinda like Paul, he's way better then Josh. "I'm psychic, and I totally see you in my future." I say. He laughs and leads me to the long oak table in the back of the room. He pulls one of the folding chairs out for me and sits beside me.

"Well, have you ever done cocaine? Because that's what we're doing." I shake my head but quickly defend myself. "But I want to try, it's just difficult to get it, I'm seventeen and I don't know any drug dealers." Paul laughs and takes out a small bag filled with white powder.

"I'm only nineteen and this is easy to get. But then again I spend most of my time in a bar so what do you expect?" I laugh. Yep, I like Paul better than Josh.

He dumps it on the middle of the table and pulls out a credit card to set the line up for me. He hands me a cocaine straw and I feel my hands get all clammy. I've never done this before, I don't know what the hell to do. He notices my hesitation and touches my arm.

"Want me to go first and then you can copy what I do?" Paul suggests. I nod gratefully and he takes the straw back before grinning. "It's cute that you're an amateur." I feel myself blush and he smiles before putting the straw close to his left nostril -but not quite touching it- while he plugs the right one. He starts snorting the coke down the line and only stops to switch nostrils.

He winks at me before continuing. When he finishes he grabs a bottle of water and pours a little on the table and snorts it. "It's to make sure my nose doesn't get dry." He explains as he pulls out another pack of cocaine. "Ready?" I nod and he sets up another line of the coke.

"Just so you know, it's not as desirable the first time." I say 'okay' and he hands me the straw. I roll my shoulders and get ready to experience cocaine. He nods in encouragement and I plug my left nostril as I snort up the cocaine.

I feel it reach the back of my throat and Paul was right, that wasn't very fun. But I continue and by the time I'm completely finished I feel amazing.

"Wow! I should have tried that years ago!" I say and I hug Paul. "Thanks so much! That was amazing! I'm gonna have to find me a drug dealer!" I laugh and Paul agrees and I can see the lust in his eyes. I thought I only had this kind of effect of Damon but all the guys tonight are showing me different.

"It's best to do it on a mirror." He hands someone else the straw. I realize that everyone had their own cocaine. "In a little while I think I'll try that." He smiles. "Let's play a game. You can go find one more person and bring them in here and we can all play the sex game." I grin and agree right away.

"That's one of my favorite games!" I say before I start giggling. "I'll be right back. Don't start without me." I say with a wink. Paul sits up in his seat and adjusts his pants. "I wouldn't dream of it." I walk out of the room and search for Damon. I find him making out with some girl and I tap him on the shoulder.

He pulls back and turns to stare at me. The girl is shooting me daggers and I smirk at her. "Hey Damon, I need you to come play a game with me." He looks back at the girl for a split second. "Only if she can come too." Ew, I thought he had better taste than that, I bet most of these girls are dying for his attention and he's wasting it on the ugly ones.

"Fine, I'll find someone else." He groans and chases after me since I walked away. "Okay, I'll play. What game is it?" I start laughing at the girl's hurt and bitter expression. "The Sex Game." He smirks lewdly and follows me back into the employee's lounge. "I'm back!" I sing-song. Paul glares at Damon and looks around the room.

"Great. But unfortunately, there are no more seats, so he's going to have to stand." I shake my head, doesn't Paul realize sharing is caring? "Don't be silly, I'll sit on your lap and Damon can have my seat." Paul gets excited by this and Damon gets angry.

"How about you sit on my lap and Paul can keep his seat?" I give Damon my best smirk and shake my head as I walk over to Paul. "I like my plan better." He glares at me and sits next to us. I love making Damon jealous. It's the least I can do since he won't let me be alone with a guy. Who does Damon think he is anyway? My father? Patrick hands Paul a piece of paper and Dick takes off his hat.

"Alright, everyone writes down a sexual activity on a little piece of paper and we'll put it in a hat and each person will pull one out and spin the bottle to see who it lands on and those two have to act out the activity, boy or girl." Paul explains and I grin, this is going to be so much fun!

"I think I should move, I will be more likely to spin the bottle on you if I'm not on your lap." I say with a wink as I get off the chair. He mock pouts and nods. "Oh okay. Steve get up and let Elena sit down." He rolls his eyes and kneels next to the chair and I thank him before taking a seat.

"Um, actually, everyone write down two things and put them in the hat." Paul says while ripping up pieces of paper. He gives everybody two and pulls two pens out of his pocket. He hands one to me and writes on his papers. When he's finished he passes the pen and folds the papers in half. I do the same and we drop the papers in the hat.

Once everyone is finished I go first and I make sure the water bottle is closed before grabbing a paper from the hat. I read it out loud.

"Blow job." Paul grins and Damon glares daggers at him. If it was just me, him, and Paul, then he would definitely kill him. As I spin the bottle I notice how intently both Paul and Damon are staring at it. It starts to slow down and lands between Damon and Paul.

"It landed on me!" Paul said and Damon shook his head. "No, it passed you and stopped before it could reach me so I get it." Paul scoffed. "I don't think so. She'd have to be fucking high to suck your dick instead of mine." Paul thinks about what he just said and we both laugh.

"I take that back." Paul said when he stopped laughing. "How about we let Elena pick." I roll my eyes, I'll admit that it's cool they're both fighting over me but they don't need to act like I'm not here. "Well?" Damon asks, getting annoyed and impatient.

"I'm going to spin again." He rolls his eyes and gives me the bottle back. I spin it and it lands in between them again. They glare at each other and I decide I don't want to play anymore.

"This is stupid, I'm leaving." I stand up and Paul looks disappointed while Damon looks relieved. "Awe. I had a lot of fun with you Elena. Here." He tosses me one of his little bags of cocaine and I shake my head and giggle.

I say goodbye and go to walk out with Damon when Paul calls my name. "Yeah?" He pulls his phone out and tosses it to me. "Text me." I grin and send myself a message. Actually, I send Damon a message. I give him his phone back. "I hope I see you around." I say before leaving.

I can't wait until he decides to text 'me' Damon pulls out his cellphone and looks at it before glancing at me.

"You gave Paul my number." I nod and he shakes his head with a little smirk on his face. Damn, he's happy about that. Why?

"Why is that a good thing?" He rolls his eyes. He's acting like it's the most obvious answer in the world. "He'll text me instead of you." I shake my head. Yet another plan backfires because of Damon.

"You went in there and did drugs with them?" Damon asks me as soon as we reach the bar. I sigh before answering him, "Yeah, it was fun." He stares me in the eyes and groans. "What if you overdosed?"

"Then I would be dead." He rubs his temples. "We all sacrificed way too much for you to do a bunch of drugs and possibly overdose." I agree and order a shot. When I'm about to drink it, Damon takes it from me.

"Let's share blood." I laugh but soon realize he wasn't joking. "Why? You afraid I'm going to die?" He purses his lips and slowly nods. I sigh and shrug. "Fine, let's exchange blood." He grins and leads me to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>AN okk, I thought about adding more but decide I'd leave you all with a sort of cliffhanger. Oh yeah, I was actually gonna do the game but I have a fever and I didn't even feel like updating today. Please review!

Song: Give Me Everything by Pittbull ft. Ne-yo, Nayer, and Afrojack


	4. Chapter 4: Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Summary: While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions there are consequences...

A/N Thank you for reviewing! It means soooooooooooooooo much! :D And thank you _tvddelena_! :* And I am _so _sorry for not updating in over a month :/ And for those of you that read _What Dreams Are Made Of_, I'm probably gonna go on hiatus, I have such horrible writer's block.

Warning: Language, Alcohol abuse, Drug abuse, Bloodplay, and Adult content

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 4: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun-

**Some boys take a beautiful girl**

**And hide her away from the rest of the world**

**I want to be the one to walk in the sun**

**Oh girls they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sat on top of the closed toilet seat and stared up at Damon. I was shaking because I was so excited, I've never willingly had vampire blood before. He had this huge smirk on his face and it usually got me really pissed off but now it only made me want him. Man, I've had way too much to drink.

"So Damon, what's this gonna be like?" I ask while playing with my hair. I'm so excited, I don't even know what to do with my hands. He pursed his lips before responding,

"Well, we'll be able to feel each other's emotions. And we'll feel safe and secure when we are near each other." I giggle and cut him off by doing so. "I already feel safe and secure with you." He nods and continues. "This blood bond that we'll have will make it difficult to distinguish real emotions." I cut him off once again. "Like love?" He laughs halfheartedly and says, "Or hate."

"Anyway, this bond will increase your strength, speed, and healing. Not in an inhuman way but it will be better than how you normally are. And I doubt you can get anymore beautiful than how you are now but that's also supposed to increase." I blush at the compliment. This all sounds very appealing.

"So, are you ready for this?" Asks Damon. I roll my eyes and nod. If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't be here. "I'm still here right?" He chuckles and cocks his head to the side. "Do you want to go first or do you want me to go first?"

"How about we do it at the same time?" I guess Damon doesn't do too much thinking when he's buzzed. "Even better." He says as he lifts his wrist to his mouth. His face changes before he bites into it. I honestly love his vamp face. With all the veins and dark eyes and fangs. It's just so cool. It's also kinda sexy. Stefan didn't let me see his vampire face too much.

I stick my arm out to him and he puts his wrist in front of me.

I gulp before I grab his arm. God, I'm so nervous all of a sudden. What if I don't taste good? What if he doesn't? Which I highly doubt.

He doesn't rush me but I know he wants to. "Take your time. Whenever your ready just let me know so that I can bite it again." I raise an eyebrow and look at his wrist.

The wound closed up. Wow, that's embarrassing. I nod. I'm ready to do this... For real this time. After his wrist is bleeding -again- I take a deep breath and bring it to my lips. I suspected it would taste good, but I didn't think it would taste this good. It's really sweet. Like a sauce you'd put on top of chocolate cake or something. Okay, maybe not, but it's still sweet.

I don't ever want to stop. And it's pretty obvious he likes the way I taste too.

I can feel it, I know he loves me, but now I know how much. It's practically obsession. I don't mind though, because I'll need someone to help me with finding Stefan. I hope he can't hear my thoughts because I totally regret thinking that while doing something so intimate. Actually, I regret thinking that at all. That was so mean of me. He stops drinking from me and has to yank his arm away, I wasn't ready to stop.

He smirks at me and l watch as my arm heals. "I'd advise you not to overdose unless you want to be a vampire." I nod and once my breathing is under control I stand up. Which was a stupid idea considering we're in a bathroom stall. A very small bathroom stall.

So now I'm against his chest and if I move, my leg will brush against his...package. But if I sit back down, I'll pretty much knee him.

I stay still and he smirks. I know he's not going to move because he wants to be the asshole everybody thinks he is. "Damon, let's go." He grins widely. "Ever heard of ladies first?" I groan and push him away from me. He lets me and I walk out of the stall.

I did not want my first time feeling Damon to be in a bathroom. I don't know why I made a semi-big deal about it. It's not like I saw it or anything, I just almost felt it.

I guess I know why he always shares blood with his many fuck-buddies. He gets very aroused. I can't blame him, it's not like this whole encounter wasn't enjoyable. I must admit, I got somewhat aroused too. Just a little bit though. And it's even worse since Damon won't let me do anything with other guys. I bet he wants me to be so horny that I'll resort to him. That's not going to happen. Well, it might. Who knows?

I look at myself in the mirror, I don't really look all that different. I look just like I always do. I still have the same olive skin, the same long brown hair, and the same dark brown eyes. I look at Damon through the mirror and he meets my eyes.

"I don't look different." He looks me up and down. "You have this glow to you that you didn't have before." I bite my lower lip and then leave the restroom. He follows me out and I notice a group of people by the bar. They all look like college students.

Damon walks past me, gives me an eyebrow wiggle, and towards a redhead in the corner across the bar. I roll my eyes and approach the group. Damon is always leaving me but he won't let me hook up with anybody. God, he really doesn't know how to treat someone he loves.

"Hey, I'm Elena!" I say above the music. A girl turns to look at me and smiles. "Hi, I'm Susanna. But everybody calls me Susie." I grin and she looks at the group, they seem to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"You want to come outside with us? We are about to use some marijuana." I grin and glance around for Damon. Screw him. "I'd love to." I walk outside with Susie and we all sit in the alley.

They light it and hand it to me before anyone takes a hit. "You can go first." Susie says. I take it and bring it to my lips.

* * *

><p>As I walk back inside the bar, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I see Damon by the bar and I walk over to him.<p>

"I'm having such a great time!" I say as I have a seat. He gives me a sincere smile. "I'm glad. You were turning into quite the brooder. I really liked the Elena from Georgia." I chuckle and agree with him. "That was a somewhat tame Elena compared to my old party self. "If I met Stefan while my parents were alive then I wouldn't have actually dated him, maybe hook up with him but we would've been from completely different social circles."

Damon looked initially shocked but it was immediately gone and replaced with a smirk. "What about me?"

"What about you?" I snap, I didn't mean to be mean about it and I start laughing at his expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He shrugs. "Whatever. But, would you have dated me or would I have also been a one night stand?" I honestly give some thought to my answer. I possibly would have dated him if he went to my school or if I saw him at the grill or something.

"I'd probably date you but then again I wouldn't have even broken up with Matt if my parents were still alive." Damon scoffs. "If you met me then you would've dumped that loser or at least cheated on him." I roll my eyes. He's too cocky for his own good.

"I hate what ifs, let's just talk."

"Sure." He said unenthusiastically.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Green. I already know yours so this is pointless. I don't like getting interviewed." I roll my eyes. He does not know my favorite color.

"No you don't."

"It's blue right?" My eyes widen and he smirks; satisfied.

What. A. Stalker. He really is obsessed.

"How did you-"

"You love Italian food, you hate reggae music, you want to get married on the beach, have a honeymoon in Hawaii, and live in the city since you lived in a small town all your life. You really want children but you want to be with Stefan forever." My eyes are wide and my jaw is touching the floor.

"Where did you find all of that out?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Damon said with a wink. I roll my eyes. He even knows my favorite book. Why else would he say that?

"I guess you know me better than I thought." He nods and orders another drink. I order a beer and just hold onto it.

"You've told me all of this before, you probably just don't remember." Wow, he really pays attention to me. And I'm too drunk to be talking to him. I kinda want to kiss him. Who am I kidding? I want to do a lot more than kiss him.

Three beers later, things feel a lot less awkward and I can finally feel comfortable enough to talk to Damon again.

"So, I tried some weed and I have to say, I like it much better than coke." He rolls his eyes and takes his shot. "We might have to share blood more often. Or you have to at least take my blood once an hour. So you don't overdose." I nod. I wouldn't mind exchanging blood, at all. It's kinda scary that all the drugs in my system is flushing out Damon's blood. Or that's just what he wants me to think.

"Yeah, we can exchange blood every hour." He smirks and drinks another shot. "Okay. I'm going to go, I'll see you later." As I get off my seat as start walking away, Damon grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Mo you're not." I glare at him and try to pull my arm back to no avail. "Let me go. I want to have fun."

"You can have fun with me."

"Maybe I don't want to." I say through clenched teeth. For a split second, Damon looks hurt. "Fine, then I won't stop you. Go hook up with those lowlifes and don't come crying to me when you get herpes." I was going to apologize but not anymore. If Damon's going to treat me like trash then I'll make sure he regrets it.

I walk over to three guys playing pool and give them a flirtatious grin.

"Hey," I lean on the pool table and they all turn to look at me. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if I could play with you guys?"

"Of course." I smile. "I'm Elena by the way." A really tall guy with dark brown spiky hair grins at me. "I'm Dominic, and that's Jr and John." Dominic pointed to a short guy with long black hair. He reminded me of a Native American because he had such dark skin and long hair. I wonder what his real name is.

John was a little bit taller than Jr but not much. He had shortish hair that was blonde with dark highlights. He was the most attractive out of the three. Yet he was still ugly.

"You can pick whoever you want as your partner, but I'm the best." Dominic told me with a wink. I smile and take the pool stick they were handing me.

"I guess I'll be with John." He grins and Dominic looks disappointed. John walks over to my side of the table and leans down to whisper in my ear. "I'm glad you picked me, Dom sucks... Literally, he's gay." Dominic rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it. Wow, I wasn't expecting that.

"I'm glad I picked you too." I say with a wink. John smirks which makes me think of Damon. I don't want to think of him. He's being a prick. John's smirk was cute though, like a little kid but it didn't compare to Damon's, his is sexy.

* * *

><p>We were playing our third game of pool when I started getting tired of them. Damon was on to his fourth girl, but all he does is talk to them, he hasn't taken another girl into the bathroom since earlier. And none of these guys were trying anything. I can understand why Dominic wasn't but why not John or Jr?<p>

After a few more shots, Jr went to get us all drinks and John was sitting next to me, not attempting anything at all. I was about to get up and leave when he put his hand on my knee. I smirked and did a mental happy dance. Finally!

It was slowly moving upwards and I was getting excited. Look who's having more fun without you now Damon!

I grab John's hand and stand up. "I need to use the bathroom, can you show me where it is John?" He seems to understand my hidden meaning and nods. Dom gives him a thumbs up as we walk away.

I'm leading the way and I turn back to make sure John is still behind me still and I find him talking to Damon instead. This isn't funny. He needs to mind his own God damn business.

I walk over to them and John looks at me angrily before walking away.

"What the hell Damon? What did you say to him?" He shrugs with a smirk plastered on his perfect face. I wish I could hit him enough to ruin it. Even if just for a few days.

"I told him that your pregnant with my baby and your just trying to get him to be the baby daddy." He says nonchalantly. My eyes widen. "And he believed you?"

"Obviously." He says while walking to the bar. I run after him and turn him around by the arm. "Did you compel him?" He gives me a 'duh' expression.

"Obviously. I also told him to never talk to you again. And if I catch him looking at you, I'd kill him."

"You threatened him?" I almost shrieked. Damon rolls his crystalline eyes and goes back towards the bar, orders a shot, and sits down. I sit next to him. "No, it was a promise." When his shot arrives, I take it and down it before thinking about it.

"You are starting to piss me off Elena."

"Well, you already pissed me off. Why can you have a good time but I can't even think about talking to another guy without you getting all crazy and jealous? You are not my boyfriend, you have no right to stop me from talking to other guys, I'm single and am allowed to be with whomever I choose."

He raises both brows and stares at me kind of shocked. "I thought you still considered yourself with Stefan." I realized that I don't want to feel guilty for cheating if that's what I do tonight.

"I bet your so happy to know I'm available huh?"

"I'm jumping for joy." I can't help myself and I start giggling. "Since you want to get laid so badly, how about we get out of here and I can be your bed buddy." He wiggles his brows. I roll my eyes but honestly think about that. Everyone that he's been with enjoyed themselves. Maybe I should give him a chance.

"Not right now but I'll let you know if I change my mind." I finally say. "I'm glad to know I didn't just get shot down, I got a maybe which is better than I could've ever hoped for. But I think it's been more than an hour..." He trails off and I know what he's thinking.

I get off the bar stool and follow him into the bathroom once again.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, tell me if you guys liked this chapter, in a review! :D

Song: Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cyndie Lauper


	5. Chapter 5: Just For

Summary: While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions, there are consequences...

A/N I'm sorry for the huge wait. I'll try to not let it happen again. Thanks so much _tvddelena_!

Warning: Language, Alcohol abuse, Drug abuse, Bloodplay, and Adult content

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 5: Just For-

**I want to take his eyes out**

**Just for looking at you**

**Yes I do**

**I want to take his hands off**

**Just for touching you**

**Yes I do**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After we left the bathroom for a second time tonight, I started hanging out with a group of guys. They were all underage, just like me, so we had something in common.

"So Lena, we're going out to use some heroin, you in?" I nod and grab Eric's hand. Eric was cute but way too short. He's about four foot ten, with light brown hair and even lighter brown eyes. He has freckles all over his face and along his arms. He's from Tennessee so he has the most adorable accent. But I would never do anything with him, I picture him as like my brother. Ew.

"Then let's go." He says while leading me outside along with all of his friends.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting against the alley wall after getting high. God it feels so good. But I also feel like throwing up. I haven't eaten since nine. I'm looking around and notice the guys are starting to get up. I stand up to quickly follow and stumble, so I lean against the wall. "Where are you going?" Eric laughs and grabs my hand. I feel really weird all of a sudden. I don't even know how to explain it. It's like I can feel someone watching me but as I look around, I don't see anyone.<p>

"A different club. It's just a couple of blocks away, you in?" I nod and let them lead the way. I wonder where Damon is. I haven't seen him for a while. "Good, come on."

As soon as I begin to walk away, I glance back at the club one more time and almost scream when I notice Damon glaring at me from the entrance. Maybe that's why I felt weird. I sensed Damon. That's really creepy.

I pull my hand away from Eric's. "I think I'm actually going to stay here." They shrug and leave while I go back to Damon. Not even a goodbye. People these days are such jerks.

"What the fuck Elena?" I bite my lower lip and stare at my shoes. "Sorry." I reply sheepishly. This seems to make him angrier. "Sorry? If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it. Let's go, we're leaving." He starts to drag me and I try to pull free. I obviously can't.

"No, please Damon. Let's stay. I promise I won't leave ever again or attempt to. Please, I swear." I resort to begging and he glares daggers at me. I bet he really wants to compel me. He rolls his eyes and I pucker out my lip and widen my eyes. They even tear up. I could be an actress. I should be an actress.

"Ugh, fine. But if you don't start listening to me, then I won't think twice about taking you home... Or punishing you." He adds with a wink. I blush involuntarily. We go back inside and I go straight to the bar. I can feel his eyes lingering on me as I walk away.

* * *

><p>Damon really pisses me off. He flirts with me and gets all jealous when I talk to other guys but he'll ditch me as soon as I'm alone and bored. But it's weird, he went outside without anybody. I wonder what he's doing.<p>

"Hey, is this seat empty?" I turn to look at a tall, skinny boy that couldn't be over the age of twenty-three. He has glasses and bright orange hair. He's covered in freckles, and he's so pale. And not very attractive. Honestly, he's not attractive at all. The only thing on his body that I like are his eyes, because they're blue so they remind me of Damon. I didn't mean it like that, I just like blue eyes, I don't like his eyes just because they make me think of Damon.

"Yes. And this one will be if you sit there." He laughs and brushes the comment off by sitting down anyway. "Your funny." I ignore him and order a glass of scotch. I start sipping it while he tries to make conversation.

"I bet I could make your bed rock." I scoff and glare at him. This guy needs to leave me alone. "I have a Tempurpedic." Where was Damon? He could make this guy leave me alone. He chuckles and I finish my drink. We just sit there so I turn to him and ask,

"Do you wanna hear a joke?" He nods and I smirk. "Pussy." He stares at me confused. "I'm sorry, I don't get it." I grin smugly. "And you never will." He glares at me but it soon turns into a frown. "Would you like to dance?" I sigh. I'm mean to him and he still doesn't leave me alone.

"I don't like this song, but even if I did, I wouldn't dance with you." He stares at me and it seems to be the last straw for him. Finally.

"I'm sorry, you must have misunderstood me, I said, you look fat in those pants." My jaw drops and he gives me a satisfied smirk. I'm not even wearing pants. I'm in a dress. The next thing I know, he's gone and I look frantically around for him. I spot him by the back door with Damon.

Damon's choking him while holding him against the wall. I gasp and run over to him. "Damon, stop!" He glances at me and drops the guy. He falls to the floor and starts coughing. "I'm...I-I'm sorry. I don't think you look fat." All I do is nod and he gets up and runs out.

"Why would you do that?" I yell at Damon. He's staring at me; shocked and angry. "What? Defend you? I'm sorry that-" He started sarcastically. "No, why would you choke him? All for an apology?"

"I was going to kill him too but you rudely interrupted." He says it like it was nothing. I purse my lips. I guess it was sorta chivalrous of him. A little extreme but chivalrous.

"That guy was a dick and you're gonna sit here and-"

"Thank you. I appreciate the fact that you stick up for me but please, next time don't kill anyone, or try to." I say while fidgeting. I don't know why I feel uncomfortable all of a sudden.

He smirks and then his expression turns serious. "I don't like it when people, especially guys, are mean to you. You're perfect and loving and beautiful and I can't stand it when someone has the balls to be a prick to you." I give a small smile. That was really sweet of him to say, but sometimes he's a prick to me too.

"Let's just go get something to drink." He shrugs and I pull him to the bar. I sit down and order a shot. I look at Damon to see his attention is elsewhere. I look to see where he's looking and find a couple doing body shots. I thought hw was staring at another girl. I'm glad he wasn't. He looks at me and does an eyebrow wiggle.

"Let's do that." I shake my head. He's delusional. Or drunk, he has had a lot to drink. Not as much as me, but a lot.

"No." He pouts. "Please? You owe me, I saved you several times tonight." I roll my eyes. He would pull that card. He saved me once. But I think he's talking about the blood exchange. Or maybe saving me from getting an STD. "Fine, I'll do one body shot. One." He smirks. "You won't want to do just one once you try it with me, you'll want to do it again. Many times." I roll my eyes. "Cocky much?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. I giggle and grab all the materials needed to do body shots and hand them over to Damon. He smirks mischievously as he looks me up and down. "So many decisions." He says tauntingly. I roll my eyes. I just want to do this and continue having a good time.

"Pick a spot and let's get this over with." I'm beginning to grow impatient. "Anywhere?" He asks with lust in his eyes. I shiver and bite my lip. "Anywhere visible." I tell him while reaching for the lime, I place the end of it in my mouth as I watch him smirk and kneel down so that he's level with my center. I start to feel goosebumps everywhere.

He grabs my legs and uncrosses them, it causes my dress to rise higher up. It's almost around my waist. You can see a part of what my panties look like. I shiver while his hands run up and down my legs.

All this anticipation is killing me.

He started to kiss his way up from my knee to my thigh. He never dropped eye contact with me and when he licked the inside of my thigh -centimeters from where I was beginning to desperately need him- I felt something tighten in the pit of my stomach.

I gasped and gripped the sides of the stool. God, what is wrong with me? He barely licked me and I feel like I'm going to explode!

Without looking away from me, Damon grabbed the salt and sprinkled some on the spot he licked. At a painfully slow pace, he licked it off. It was as if he was licking each grain off individually.

I was literally shaking as he reached for the shot.

Calm down Elena, you don't have feelings for Damon. You're not allowed to. Remember Stefan? Your boyfriend? Or did you forget about him? Well didn't I just tell Damon I'm single? I don't even know anymore. Yeah, I'm single. Stefan isn't coming back. He left me.

I mentally shake my head. I need to relax. I'm not cheating on Stefan. But you want to, the voice in my head snaps. He's not even my boyfriend anymore.

Great, now I'm arguing with myself. I'm going insane, all because Damon licked me. Not even where I really want -need- to be licked, he licked me on my freakin' leg!

He winks at me before throwing back the shot, he then leans toward my face when the glass is on the counter. I can feel his breath against my lips when he chuckled. He opens his mouth and slowly leans forward to take the lime. His lips gently touch mine, it felt kind of like I got tickled by a feather. It's was so light, I feel like I imagined it. I'm about ready to come.

After he finishes the lime, he stands up an smirks at me. "Now that wasn't so bad right?" I take a deep shaky breath and also stand. Bad idea, now my chest is against his and I blush a deep crimson when my nipples harden.

I know that he knows what just happened to me because he smirks.

"My turn." He sing-songs and I shake my head. If I do that to him, the two of us will end up having sex. Imagine what sex would be like. If he can almost bring me to an orgasm doing body shots, he can most definitely pleasure me during sex.

"Uh, maybe later? Let's..." I glance quickly around for an excuse. "Let's dance!" I don't give him time to answer and grab his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>AN I'll probably update really soon because I'm really excited for the next chapter. Please review! And once again, I'm sorry for the wait, especially since this was pretty short...

Song: Just For by Nickleback


	6. Chapter 6: I Wanna Touch You

Summary: While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions, there are consequences...

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! And sorry for the short chapter. Thanks tvddelena

Warning: Language, Alcohol abuse, Drug abuse, Bloodplay, and Adult content

Disclaimer:_** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 6: I Wanna Touch You-

**Tonight I see it's just another day without you**

**That I can't sleep**

**I give it away, away all for you too**

**Hear me say, don't throw me away**

**There's no way out**

**I gotta hold you somehow**

**All I wanna do is touch you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Five minutes. Five freakin' minutes. That's how long we've been dancing, and I feel like I'm going to burst! And I know he knows I'm really turned on right now because he won't touch me at all.

There's about a half a foot of space between us. That's 6 inches. Half a ruler. That's about 15.4 centimeters. I'm ready to beg!

Every time I attempt to get closer to him he moves away. Jerk.

I stare at his face and notice him staring intently at me making me blush under his gaze.

Ugh, that's it. I can't take it! I'm so sexually frustrated!

"Uh Damon, would you um... Do you wanna..." My face turns crimson and I chew on my bottom lip. I push my hair off my sweaty forehead.

I take a deep breath. This shouldn't be that hard, he offered sex earlier... But I'm not even single. No I am, I wish I wasn't, I wish Stefan didn't just up and leave. But he did, and maybe it was for the best. No, not maybe, it was for the best.

Finally, my mind has finally agreed on a conclusion. I'm single and if I don't take Damon up on his offer, it may disappear. Who am I trying to fool? Damon will always want me, I'm like his first real love. Alright, that sounds kind of conceded, but it's true.

"Um, I think I'm ready to go home." He quirks a brow and shrugs. He walks past me, to the doors and I follow. I'm such a dummy. I'm trying to get him to sleep with me and I tell him I want to go home, that is not a good way to get him in my bed. Or in this case, get in his bed.

I shiver once we walk outside. I wasn't expecting it to be so chilly. It's summer for God's sake! Damon notices I'm cold and wraps his leather jacket around me and I shiver again.

"So, what time is it?" He shrugs as we walk to where his car is parked. I sigh, of course I'm getting the cold shoulder, again. What's this, the fourth time this night? Whatever.

I get in the car and stare straight ahead. I can still stare at Damon without actually staring at him, from the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p>I wake up to find out I'm being carried up the stairs. I must've fallen asleep on the way home. I look up to see Damon. He's staring down at me and I give him a small smile.<p>

We eventually end up at Stefan's door. He opens it and begins to lay me down but I don't let go of his shirt.

"Please. I don't want to be left alone. Especially for when I wake up, I'll have such a bad headache. And I get really bad nightmares" He clenches his jaw. "I'm not sleeping in Stefan's room." Yeah, I agree. How messed up would that be?

"Then let's go to your room." He hesitates and I'm praying that he says yes. I'm desperate. And I care for Damon, it's not like I'd have sex with him just because I don't have anyone else -because that's so not the case. I'd rather it be Damon than anyone else- and then go back to ignoring him and moping around. I would even acknowledge it happened, I wouldn't pretend like we didn't do anything. And I wouldn't act like he doesn't exist either.

He finally sighs and picks me back up. He slowly walks us to his room and sets me on my feet.

"Um, can I borrow a shirt. For pajamas. I don't have any clean ones left. I was going to do laundry today but I went out and didn't get the chance." He gulps and nods. I guess he knows I'm going to change in front of him. And I'm not even wearing a bra. It wouldn't have looked good with this dress.

He looks in his drawers and closet until he finds the longest shirt he owns. He hands it to me and I smile.

"Thank you." I practically purr. I really hope I'm not embarrassing myself because I feel like I am.

He takes a deep breath. "No problem." We just stand there and I turn so that the right side of my body is facing him.

"Would you mind unzipping this for me?" I ask. He walks over and grabs the zipper in between his thumb and index finger. I'm so glad the zipper is on the side.

He slowly starts to move it down and he looks at me questionably with a tiny smirk. "No bra?" I shake my head and don't think twice about taking the dress off.

So there I stood, in nothing but my white lacy panties. He's staring at my face, trying to not check me out and I'm staring at the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. I'm pretty sure he can tell how aroused I am for him.

I throw on the T-shirt and look down at myself. My dress was longer than this. I walk over to the bed and pull back the covers. I get in the bed and pat the spot beside me. He sighs before appearing next to the bed. He's about to get in but I stop him.

"You can get more comfortable. Or are you too modest to let me see what you're hiding underneath." I tell Damon teasingly and he scoffs. "Modest? I don't even know what that means." I smirk as he tosses his shirt away and unbuckles his belt.

After he's only in his boxers, he climbs in the bed beside me and I lay my head on his chest and drape my arm right above the waistband on his boxers. I smile as I kiss his chest. I feel him tense up but soon relax.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in here." I move so that I'm leaning on his chest and looking up at him. "No problem, I love your company."

"And you love me right?" He becomes tense again and I kiss his chest multiple times as I move up towards his neck.

"Uh...y-yeah." He stutters and I leave openmouthed kisses along his neck until I reach his ear.

I gently nibble on his earlobe making him groan before whispering, "Then show me." He closes his eyes and seems to be having an inner battle.

"What about Stefan?" He gets out as I suck on his neck. If he wasn't a vampire I would probably leave a hickey. "How many times do I have to say this? I'm single and I want to be with you." I guess that was good enough for him because next thing I knew, I was on my back and he was hovering above me.

"Are you sure?" I nod and he captures my mouth in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>AN So I'm a fan of cliffhangers, it basically guarantees you guys will read the next chapter. lol. Please review!

Song: I Wanna Touch You by The All American Rejects (it's a great song, one of my favorites)


	7. Chapter 7: Tonight I'm Lovin' You

Summary: While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions, there are consequences...

A/N Yeah, I know this wasn't updated when I said it'd be, but I'm fairly certain you'll guys like this anyway ;] Thanks for reviewing. I'm running out of ways to thank you _tvddelena_ but thank you!

Warning: Language, Alcohol abuse, Drug abuse, Bloodplay, and Adult content

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 7: Tonight I'm Lovin' You-

**Here's the situation**

**Been to every nation**

**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**

**You know my motivation**

**Given my reputation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I've never felt this amazing in my entire life! I should have kissed Damon sooner. Like a real kiss. Like with both our tongues. Not a goodbye kiss, because that wasn't a very good kiss because I kissed him. I'm not saying I'm a bad kisser, I'm just saying Damon's better. Obviously.

I return my attention back to Damon. He has one hand on my lower back while the other is gripping my ass. My legs wind up around his waist and my hands tangle themselves in his dark, silky hair.

He pulls away from me and literally rips the shirt off of me. My eyes grow wide and he smirks. I roll my eyes, show off. If I really wanted to, I could rip clothes off of people's bodies too. But I don't want to.

I start to push his boxers down and when I get them as far down as I can from the position I'm in, he stands and has them gone before I had time to blink. "Woah." I mumble, but of course he heard me and smirked.

"Like what you see?" I stare at his swollen member and gulp. It's huge. I know it'll hurt, like really bad. But hopefully he'll be as good as everyone says he is and he'll make it more pleasurable than painful.

It would be pretty funny if he just compelled people to think he was unbelievably great in bed.

"Um, yeah." I answer his question. All in all, I love what I see. His rock hard abs, his perfect muscles, his huge cock. Everything about him is perfect.

He crawls back into the bed and holds himself above me. I grab the back of his neck and pull his face to mine.

Our tongues soon began to battle for dominance and I sure as hell won't stop until I win.

We spent several minutes passionately kissing and I think Damon let me win. How sweet. I moaned when his hands trailed down my body.

First squeezing my breasts, teasing my nipples until they harden into buds, and finally taking one into his mouth. I can't help but moan, his tongue is amazing.

He kissed and sucked on my breasts before moving down my body. He stuck his tongue inside my bellybutton before he was face-to-face with my center. He rips my panties off and tosses the shredded fabric behind him.

Damon began to use his mouth and then fingers to bring me to my first orgasm of the night. I screamed his name as it hit me.

He sat up while wearing a smirk, pleased with himself.

"It was good huh?" I roll my eyes and try to even out my breathing. "Honestly, it was way better than good." I breathed. He chuckled and kissed my heaving belly before moving up to kiss me on the lips.

My hands tangle themselves in his dark locks as his hands move between us to his hard member. I push on his chest to stop him. He rolls over on his back an I give him a smirk of my own as I grab one of his balls and slowly suck it into my mouth and roll my tongue across it. I let it slide out so I can suck the other one. I only release it so I can suck both of them into my mouth while my hands slide up and down his shaft, teasing him.

He sucks in a breath as he feels my tongue flick across the tip of his cock. I can taste all of the precum that's pooled there. I close my lips around the head and watch as Damon closes his eyes at the feel of my lips and tongue on his sensitive skin.

I've never given a blow job before, I don't know what made me decide to give one now.

My tongue swirls around the head and underside of his dick, tasting him. I wrap my lips tight around him and slowly suck him into my mouth only moving until he's buried deep in my throat. Damon groans deep in his chest as he grabs my head. I bob my head up and down until his cock explodes in my mouth, spraying my throat with his hot, salty seed.

As he came, he groaned my name. I've never loved the sound of my name more.

I swallow every last drop and sit up as I lick my lips. He's breathing heavily and I smirk. I bet he didn't think I was that good.

"Wow, Elena. That was...amazing." I blush a little. "Thanks, that was my first time doing that." He looks at me unconvinced.

"No amateur is _that _good." He says with a smirk. I'm a little upset that he doesn't believe me. "Well, this amateur was." His eyes widen and this strange look appears on his face but it disappears before I can distinguish it. Hmm, maybe I'll ask him about it tomorrow.

When his breathing was finally completely normal he smirked and flipped us over so that he was on top. "Don't worry, it won't hurt." I gulp. He's huge, who is he kidding? Of course it'll hurt! At least at first.

He took his throbbing member in his hand and put it against my dripping center. He kisses me before entering me in one long, hard thrust. I moan his name. It hurt but it was a good kind of pain.

Pain was still rushing through me with each thrust. I can feel his hand trailing down my body and start to rub my clit with his magical touch. As the pain began turning to pleasure, I relaxed.

It was kind of a shock to hear him groaning, the fact that he was holding back was obvious.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled his rock hard body closer.

I kissed him and when his tongue made it inside my mouth it was dancing as he was inside of me.

He didn't speed up, as if he was afraid to break me. It was sweet yet passionate.

A loud moan escapes my lips and it was like his okay to go faster and harder.

Several thrusts later, he picks up the pace and goes deeper.

"Oh God! Damon, don't stop," I moan when I hear him groan.

"I love...How that feels." Damon's staring intently at my face. I can't believe I almost told him I love him. Do I actually love him? I'm not sure. But I definitely love having sex with him. And I'm pretty sure I _could _love him.

The feel was amazing and I was close to losing it. I scream his name and thrashed as my orgasm hits me. There aren't enough words to describe how amazing it was.

"Elenaaaa," Groans Damon. As he cums he continues to pump inside of me, our cum mixing together.

I've never experienced anything so sensual. And I've never had such a powerful orgasm. A few thrusts later and he pulls out. He's glistening with sweat and his hair is a mess and almost glued to his forehead. But he still looks amazing. I bet I look like I need a shower.

"Wow," I say and he nods his head in agreement. That was way better than being high. "Now I know why you're so cocky." He chuckles and pulls me flush against his body. He pulls the sheet over us and kisses my cheek.

I think I heard him tell me he loves me but that could have just been in my mind since I'm so exhausted. I sigh and close my eyes to let sleep overcome me. I was tempted to tell him I love him, yet again.

I need to stay off the drugs. I'm never using them again.

* * *

><p>AN So sadly, this story is almost finished... There's like one more chapter and then an epilogue :( I really liked this story! Anyway, I like this chapter but the next one is definitely my favorite! ;) Please review!

Song: Tonight I'm Lovin' You by Enrique Iglesias


	8. Chapter 8: Super Bass

Summary: While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions, there are consequences...

Warning: Language, Alcohol abuse, Drug abuse, Bloodplay, and Adult content

A/N This is the last chapter before an epilogue... I'm not that happy with this chapter but I hope you guys like it :/ And I'm so sorry with the incredibly long wait... Thanks _tvddelena_!

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 8: Super Bass-

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Yeah that's that super bass**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up and looked around the room. It took me a second to remember what happened last night. I sit up and instantly regret it. My head is throbbing. It's like there's a village of little people in my head trying to hammer their way out.

I lay back down and squeeze my eyes shut. I slept with Damon Salvatore. And I almost told him I loved him.

I open my eyes and slowly sit up. I look down at myself and notice I'm naked. That's good, I really slept with Damon, it wasn't a dream. But it was like a dream, it was perfect. It was the best sex of my life.

I look around the room and see a glass of water and two pills on the nightstand. I take the pills and drink most of the water. I set the glass down and walk to his closet.

I grab a black Armani button up. He didn't have to rip all of my clothes apart. But I must admit, it was really sexy.

I walk out of the room and look around the hallway. I make my way into Stefan's room and grab a pair of panties before going downstairs and that's when I smell all these different kinds of foods.

I walk into the kitchen to see Damon in nothing but sweat pants at the stove. His pants are hanging really low on his hips too.

I glance at the island and see it filled with a variety of breakfasts. "Good morning," Says Damon without turning around. I blink a couple of times and my eyes fill with tears.

He made me breakfast. And left me medicine for the headache he knew I was going to have. No one has ever done anything like this for me.

"Morning," I take a seat at the island and he turns around and hands me a cup of coffee. I smile and take it gratefully. "There probably isn't enough sugar, I know you like a lot, I just didn't know how much." I take a sip and I shake my head. "No, it's sweet enough. Thank you." I take another drink of the coffee and set it down.

Damon isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is, or how makes himself seem. He's sweet and loving and kind, at least to me.

He puts an empty plate in front of me, "I'm not sure what you're in the mood for so..." He trailed off and I started putting food on my plate. I got two pancakes, scrambled eggs, some bacon, a plain mini bagel, and some hash browns. He smirked and sat across from me. He handed me a fork and knife along with the cream cheese and syrup.

"Thanks for making breakfast, you didn't have to do that. I would have been fine with cereal." I cut my bagel in half before putting a piece of the pancake in my mouth. I moan out loud and blush when I remember I'm with Damon.

"I wanted to make you breakfast, it's the least I could do since I probably gave you a really bad hangover." I chuckle, he gave me the worst hangover I've ever had! "The medicine helped. But this is really good. Are you going to eat?" He looks at all the food before taking half of my bagel. I roll my eyes. It's not like I can finish all of this anyway.

"So, how did you sleep?" He asks as he takes a sip of my coffee. I swallow my food before responding, "Okay. You?"

"Great." He replies with a wink. I bite my lip and continue eating. "I have to go to Richmond, do you want to come or just stay here?" I didn't even want to get out of bed. "I'll stay, I could use a nap." He nods and gets up. "I'm going to go get dressed," I nod and continue eating. By the time I finish my bagel, he's dressed and ready to go.

"Call me if you need anything," I nod. Why do things have to be so awkward between us. "I'll see you later. And I hope you know I was planning on wearing that shirt today." Damon tells me with a smirk. I chuckle and run my hand through my very tangled hair. I should take a long, hot bubble bath.

"That's too bad. I think it looks better on me anyway." I stand up and do a little spin. He smirks and nods. "I think so too. I'll see you later."

"Bye." He smiles and is gone before I could say anything else. I shrug and finish eating.

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_Guess what! I had an epiphany! This morning, after I ate breakfast, I took a really long bubble bath and I did some thinking. I thought about all kinds of things. Like where I stand with Damon and what will happen when -if- Stefan comes back. And I realized I do love Damon. Like more than I've ever loved Stefan. Damon will do whatever he has to to keep me safe, and Stefan will do what I tell him, even if it were to involve me getting hurt. Damon loves me unconditionally, Stefan wouldn't like Elena; The Party Girl. I want to give me and Damon a shot, and if that happens, I'm pretty sure we'd last forever. I don't know what made me realize it but_

I stopped writing when I heard a door open. I grinned and dropped the towel that was wrapped around me. I am going to surprise Damon. He'll definitely like me right out of the bath. I close my diary and sit on his bed.

A couple of minutes later I'm getting a little worried, why hasn't he come in yet?

The door knob begins to turn, slowly before it opens and I see Stefan.

"Elena?" My eyes grow wide and I yelp as I pick the towel back up and wrap it around me.

"What are you doing?" We both ask at the same time. I gulp and bite my lip. I hadn't expected Stefan. I just figured he wasn't coming back.

"Klaus let me go and I came home and I heard you so I came to see you. Why are you naked? In Damon's room? On his bed? What's going on here?" I take a deep breath, now that Stefan is here, am I going to change my mind? Um...Nope.

"Well, when you left, I waited for you but after a while I just gave up, I let myself be single again. And so I hung out with Damon at the club last night and came home and slept with him. So now-" Stefan interrupted me. "He took advantage of you? I'm going to kill him."

"No, he didn't take advantage of me. I came on to him. And I wasn't even that drunk or high or whatever. But I realized I love him. And I was going to tell him, and I guess show him, when you got here." Stefan just stared at me wearing an unreadable expression.

"Stefan?" He clenched his jaw. "So, you gave up on us and hooked up with my brother?" That made me sound like a bitch. But I shrugged. "If you want to play the blame game, you gave up on us first. You left, so I moved on."

"I didn't give up on us, I left to save my brother." Stefan said sadly.

"But you didn't tell me. And I didn't even know if you were coming back. I've been letting my life pass me by, it wouldn't have been fair if I just sat around waiting for you, I'm not staying this age forever." I said and watched Stefan cautiously as he just stood there.

"Well, he's home now, you can tell him you love him." I was a little worried for Stefan right now. He wasn't that mad, he was mostly shocked. He began walking away. "Hey Stefan," He turned back around and faced me.

"I'm so sorry."

"The heart wants what the heart wants. And your heart obviously doesn't want me. It wants my brother. And all I want for you is to be happy and if Damon is what makes you happy, then I'm not going to stand in the way. I'll see you later, I don't want to be here when you do tell him." After a bittersweet smile, Stefan walked out.

"Is what you told him true?" Damon appeared in the doorway and my pulse skyrocketed. "Yeah." He stared at me before coming to stand in front of me. "You already know this, but I love you." I smile and lay a small, tender kiss on his lips. "I love you too." He pulls the towel off of my body and lays me back on his bed.

* * *

><p>AN Ok, that was the last chapter and all that's left is an epilogue. I really loved this story and I'm sad to see it end. it feels like just yesterday I posted it lol ;) Okay, not really since I took a long time to update it, but please review!

Song: Super Bass by Nicki Minaj


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Summary: While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions, there are consequences...

Warning: Language, Alcohol abuse, Drug abuse, Bloodplay, and Adult content

A/N So, thank you all so much for the reviews! This takes place twenty-six years in the future... Enjoy :) Thank you tvddelena!

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 9: Epilogue-

**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

_Dear diary,  
>Ugh, I seriously need to stop letting Damon take me out. Don't get me wrong, I have fun, but I feel like I'm the only vampire on the planet that gets hangovers. Maybe it's my special power, like in Twilight. A bunch of them have special abilities.<em>

_Okay, I'm complaining a lot but if you did what I do every night, you would complain too. Like last night (I'm lucky I even remember what happened) me and Caroline were so drunk after spending all the money we had on drinks and we were dancing a lot, EVERYWHERE! like on the bar, on tables, and behind the bar (we weren't supposed to be back there) so they eventually just threw us all out._

_I was tempted to compel him but I decided to just leave. So me, Car, Tyler, Jer, Vicky, and Damon all went to look for another club. We decided to drive since we're lazy (and we took Tyler's truck and kinda crashed it... Alright, fine, I kinda crashed it._

_So while I was recklessly driving around, I came across the Falls, so I convinced everyone that we should go skinny dipping. Damon was the hardest to convince though, he doesn't want anyone else to see me naked, cute right?_

_After we were in the water for an hour or two, Tyler dared me and Car to run (at a human pace) around town; naked. We aren't ones to back down from a dare so we did it. Damon let me, shocker! Haha, anyway, Tyler is so mad at me... Because after I crashed his car, I parked it in a no parking zone and it got towed, now I have to get it back for him._

_It's fun doing that kind of stuff though, because since I'm eternally twenty-three, I'm beautiful so guys will do whatever I ask them to. But if they're difficult, I still get what I want, I just cheat. Boring!_

_It's fun being with Damon forever. I wish we could have a family but I can't get everything I want. But I got most things. I'll always have Jeremy in my life because he's also a vampire (he chose Vicky over Bonnie and I feel bad for her but what are you going to do?) and I'll always have Caroline and Tyler will be around. And Stefan is like one of my best friends._

_But my favorite part about living forever is that I can spend forever with Damon. I love him so much!_

"Writing about me again?" Damon asks from the doorway. I glance up and smirk. "Maybe, is that for me?" I ask Damon about the mug he's holding in his hand. It smells like coffee and maybe there's some blood in it but I'm not completely sure.

"No." He takes a sip and I mock-glare at him. He laughs and hands me the cup. "Of course it's for you; I know how you still get hung-over." I grin and gratefully take the cup. I give him a chaste kiss before taking a large gulp.

"Thank you," Damon shrugs and gets in the bed with me. "I love you," He tells me and I place the cup down to lie in his arms. "I love you more." He raises a brow. I'm glad we still have this passion after twenty-six years. "I love you most." He winks and gets more comfortable. I want to finish the diary entry before we do anything but I don't want Damon to read it.

"I want something to eat, can you make me something please?" He narrows his eyes at me and I mentally scold myself. I couldn't think of a better excuse?

"Sure, anything in particular?" I purse my lips. I only need to add like a couple more sentences. "A turkey sandwich?" He nods and kisses me once more before leaving the room. I open up the diary and reread what I wrote last before continuing.

_I couldn't have asked for a better life. I have no regrets. I'm so happy! Well I would like it if Damon proposed to me but there's no need to, I'm fine being a Gilbert but I'd love to be a Salvatore.  
>-Elena Gilbert<br>_  
>I smile and close my diary. I get out of bed and pick up Damon's discarded T-shirt. I throw it on and go downstairs and into the kitchen.<p>

Damon has his back to me so I walk over to him, wrap my arms around his torso, and rest my head against his back.

"Forget about the sandwich." He chuckles and by the time I realize what's going on, I'm in our bed, on my back, while Damon hovers above me wearing a devious smirk. "I knew you didn't want anything to eat." I smirk and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Oh I do want something to eat, just not a sandwich." His eyes twinkle with mischief before he kisses me passionately.

* * *

><p>AN I'm really gonna miss this story! It was so fun to write. Thank you everyone that kept reading this and for reviewing and adding this to your favorites and story alerts and also for adding me to your favorites and author alerts! :) Anyway, please review! I'd really appreciate it! :D

Song: Last Friday Night by Katy Perry


End file.
